


♡ The perfect day (kinda) ♡

by Hawkinsbabe (Multishippers)



Series: ♡ Whenever you're Reddie (Prompts) ♡ [5]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bisexual Richie Tozier, Bottom Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier-centric, Established Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, M/M, Reddie, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Top Eddie Kaspbrak, Valentine's Day, slight nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 13:46:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17788514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multishippers/pseuds/Hawkinsbabe
Summary: Prompt: “valentine’s day ends up with them in the hospital when one of them slipped during a spicy shower“ with reddie pls pls pls also i love your writing and you a lot :)))↛ sent by anonymous via Tumblr





	♡ The perfect day (kinda) ♡

Richie had everything planned. They woke up at 7 am, in order to attend an early class of Couples Yoga that Eddie spent an actual year trying to convinced his lanky boyfriend to go to with him. Like he had expected, Eddie was a grumpy baby up until he realized they were in front of the studio where the session. And much like Richie had expected, it was literal hell. His body wasn’t meant to bend in such a way. Never has probably never will. But then again, out of this hellish escapade, he got to hear the most angelic sound that existed on this planet; Eddie’s giggles. And that made the ache he was feeling worth while as he was seated in the gigantic bathtub of the hotel room, leaning his back against his boyfriend’s chest while he childishly tucked rose petals underneath his wild curls.

He had planned a nice lunch at Eddie’s favorite café where they served the best of the best  _Éclaires au Chocolat_  and the best Strawberry and Pistachio Macarons and end up at the park where they had met again.

Except nothing of the sort happened. Eddie apparently had other plans for them once they entered the shower to actually get washed off and Richie wasn’t the one that was going to stop him. Even less when those soft hands explored the land they knew already all too well. Not when Eddie stood on his tiptoes behind him, pressing open kisses against his freckled shoulder, continuing his path up his neck where already laid a lovebite he had given him in the tub until he reached his ear lobe.

“You looked so good,” Eddie started, his voice familiarly deep with lust as one of his hand let the tip of his fingers trace his pelvis, “bent over” staying away from the semi-hard cock that jolted upward as Richie drew a sharp breath in. “in those stupid leggings.” 

Richie only wore those leggings to be like every basic girl in the class, headband pushing his those chocolate swirls out of his face and with his trusty Starbucks coffee in hand. He was only committed for the bits and the laughs. But he definitely didn’t complain about the way Eddie hung a little closer to him, the pinch he gave his cheek claiming ‘For all the time you did it to me.’ He adored the way his arm was a little tighter around his waist and the way their hand was laced over his shoulder. And he loved, loved the fact that he could feel  _everything_  in those pants, the bulge hiding in Eddie’s looser short as they were put in positions that force them to be so close.

“I knew you’d love them.”

Richie purred out as he turned around, slowly sinking to his knees, chapped lips pressing against the wet skin, trailing down his abdomen until the pinkish and firm head of Eddie’s full-fledged erection pokes his chin. His hands had continued their way down, fingers wrapping around the base of the cock in front of him while the other cupped his balls.

“I love you in them. I’d love you in anything.”

Eddie heaved out, his chest feeling heavy and tight as one of his hand pushed back the wet hair away from his beautiful face, meeting Richie’s hazel eyes that looked up at him right as he innocently kissed his raging hard-on.

“Even in a diaper while I call you daddy?”

“Don’t ruin the mood.”

 What either of them expected was for them to end up in the ER on valentine’s day of all the days. 

It had been all fun and games when Eddie lost his footing and they both slipped in the shower, they joked about how porn made it seem so much easier than it actually was. A little bit of arguing about how there probably was a mat in the shower so they don’t slip all while giggling over their situation, Richie resting against the floor and Eddie supporting himself on top of him, the fondness yet stupidest grin Richie had ever seen plastered on his face.

“God I love you so much Eddie Kaspbrak.”

His big hand reaching out to his boyfriend’s cheek, meaning to guide him back to his lips. But Eddie stopped dead in his track, feeling something too wet, too warm and too runny against cheek for it to be just the water coming down the shower head. His fingers wrapped themselves gently around the wrist, pulling it away and that’s when he noticed it. Immediately the shorter guy pulled out, though Richie’s legs that were around his waist were preventing him to pull himself up and scurry away.

“N-no, finish, please. Stay.”

Richie had whined out at the gaping loss between his cheeks, feet on Eddie’s back trying to get him back in.

“Stop Chie, you’re really bleeding.”

Richie hadn’t noticed it, he didn’t feel the blood dripping from the back of his head nor the way he broke the soap dish he had been holding onto to try and steady himself as Eddie pounded mercilessly into him and how he had effectively sliced his hand opened. He hadn’t started to feel the pain until Eddie mentioned it, face suddenly turning into a pained grimace, hissing.

While Eddie was fixated on the ridiculous amount of blood that tinted the white tiles of the squicky clean shower and he too lost all his blood, his face draining from any color giving him that sickly gray hue to his usually tan skin.

“I can’t believe you convinced me to let all my supplies and survival kit back home. I knew I should’ve brought them, I kne-”

Richie zoned out on his boyfriend, pacing back and forth and his bedside in the ER that in itself was already quite eventful. He couldn’t help but admire the disheveled look he had going on, his blond hair halfway dried and wavy, something Richie learned through the years Eddie didn’t like so much, articles of clothing that didn’t match and that wasn’t even properly buttoned up and a worried expression written all over his feature.

“Why the fuck are they taking so long? I should’ve driven back home at least I wouldn’t have to worry about you bleeding out! I-”

Teary eyes and chapped and red lips from all the bitting complimenting a little too much the natural beauty he was. And his heart skipped a beat or two. He wasn’t exactly sure but that seemed to alarm Eddie who immediately stopped and grabbed his face and stared down at him. God, he simply looked beautiful.

“Why are you crying, love?”

Richie asked softly, apparently interrupting Eddie’s rambling as he let the untouched hand cup his cheek, thumb collecting the tears that escaped Eddie’s brown eyes at free will.

“I don’t know, I- I do-”

And then it seemed to click. Eddie never liked hospitals. Even less since his mother’s death. They had had so many talks about it and yet it had slipped his mind all to easily. And guilt took over him in a matter of a second, tying a knot at his 

“Eddie, my love, my little croissant. I’m okay. I will be okay.”

“You don't k-”

“Yes, I do baby. The doctors are probably all trying to get a shampoo bottle out of someone's asshole or something."

A weak chuckle did escape Eddie's lips and a wave of relief did crash onto Richie. Relief because he knew then that Eddie was gone so far in his head that he would need air, that he would need that one thing he forgot to grab while getting quickly dressed; his inhaler. The brunet stretched himself out a little bit, amidst the sudden dizziness it brought him, to place a kiss to the very tip of his nose to which Eddie replied with a kiss to his forehead, his hands grabbing Richie's good hand, holding onto it tightly, trying to suppress the way they were trembling like leafs in the wind.

As Richie was about to reassure Eddie once again, a doctor pushed the curtains that separated them to the rest of the ER, barely looking at the two men as he grabbed the chart the nurse had filled in earlier.

“So gentlemen, what happened here today?”

“Erm, My boyfriend is bleeding and it looks deep. And he might have a little bit of a concussion? He hit his head really hard a-”

“Hey, Eds.”

Richie interrupted the diagnose Eddie was giving the doctor, eyes breaking away from the finger that stood in front of his eyes after Eddie hastily removed his thick glasses off of his face so the doctor could check out if he was okay. 

“Don’t call me that.”

He called out, a slight shake being well noticeable in his voice as he turned back around to face Richie, only for his face to fall as he noticed the small and bloodied velvet box he was extending in the palm of his messily patched-up hand.

“Will you marry me?” 

**Author's Note:**

> ♡Kudos & Comments are deeply appreciately♡


End file.
